U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,089 discloses a homopolymer of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropanesulfonic acid or its salts is stable as a thickener in highly acidic aqueous solutions which may also contain a 2-3 carbon alcohol. The patent discloses that the acid homopolymer and the alkali and alkaline earth metal salts of the homopolymer are very soluble in strong acid solutions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,422 to Lundmark, et al., discloses that homopolymers of salts of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropanesulfonic acid impart lubricity to alcohol base compositions. The patent discloses that the homopolymers of salts which contain as cations sodium, potassium, ammonium, monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, and 2amino-2-methyl-1-propanol are water soluble polymers and that homopolymers of the salts, calcium and magnesium, are water-insoluble.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,422 states that the alcohols useful in the compositions of that invention are the C.sub.1 -C.sub.24 alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, propyl, lauryl, myristyl, cetyl and stearyl alcohols, as well as mixtures thereof. The patent goes on to state that the polymers of their invention are surprisingly soluble in monohydric alcohols in view of the molecular weight of the polymer and the lesser solubility of acrylamide polymers of similar molecular weight. However, the patent acknowledges that solubility of the polymers is not important in the applications comtemplated therein, so long as the polymer is dispersible in the alcohol. Moreover, in Example 9, the patent states that the sodium salt of the homopolymer is dispersed in ethanol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,026 to Collins discloses that an aldehyde containing composition is thickened by the use of salts of polyacrylamidomethylpropanesulfonic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,027 to Klein, et al., discloses that salts of polyacrylamidomethylpropanesulfonic acid thickened ketone containing compositions.